mlpfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Luna
La Princesse Luna (prononcer Louna) est un personnage secondaire de la série télévisée My Little Pony : Les amies, c'est magique. C'est un poney femelle Alicorne, princesse et co-dirigeante d'Equestria, en charge du cycle de la lune et des étoiles. Elle est complémentaire de sa sœur, la Princesse Celestia, qui est en charge du cycle du soleil. Développement et design La Princesse Luna est un poney original ne trouvant sa source dans aucune des générations précédentes de My Little Pony. Son nom est tiré de la mythologie grecque, et plus particulièrement de la déesse de la pleine Lune Séléné, fille des Titans Hypérion et Théia. Séléné est aussi la sœur d'Hélios, dieu du Soleil, qui peut renvoyer dans le dessin animé à la Princesse Celestia. Son important dimorphisme entre la fin de la première saison et le commencement de la deuxième saison est dû selon Lauren Faust à l'épuisement de sa magie lors de son combat contre les éléments d'harmonie. Le comics #8 montre son changement de texture. De plus dans Princesse Twilight (partie 2), Luna avait dans le passé son apparence actuelle avant de se transformer en Jument Séléniaque, confirmant les dires de Lauren Faust. Représentation dans la série Histoire Ce qui suit est une reconstitution à partir d'éléments épars donnés dans la série. Fondation d'Equestria L'histoire la plus vieille dans la chronologie qui concerne les sœurs Alicornes du jour et de la nuit est leur présence sur le drapeau d'Equestria lors de la fondation de l’État en question, relaté dans l'épisode La Création d'Equestria. Avènement thumb|Les deux princesses déterminées à en découdreLuna et Celestia apparaissent pour la première lors des événements chaotiques provoqués par Discord et remémorés par Twilight Sparkle dans l'épisode Princesse Twilight (partie 2). Afin de mettre fin à son règne, elles utilisèrent les éléments d'équilibre et le changèrent en statue de pierre, plus tard exposée dans le jardin des sculptures de Canterlot. Elles prirent alors sa succession, régnant sur Equestria, et prenant en charge le lever et coucher du soleil (pour Celestia) et de la lune et des étoiles (pour Luna). Quelques temps plus tard, elles déchurent le Roi Sombra de l'Empire de Cristal et le transformèrent en ombre bannie sous les terres glacées de l'Arctique. Il eut cependant le temps de jeter une malédiction qui fit disparaître le pays en question et ses habitants avec lui pour mille ans. Règne et déchéance La déchéance de la Princesse Luna est principalement racontée par l'intrigue de l'épisode La Magie de l'amitié (partie 1). Elle développa au fil du temps jalousie et amertume, ne comprenant pas pourquoi les poneys jouissaient de vitalité lors des journées de sa sœur et dormaient lors de ses superbes nuits. Emplie de tristesse, les forces des cauchemars la changèrent finalement en la Jument Séléniaque lors d'un duel cataclysmique contre la Princesse Celestia dans leur ancien château, aujourd'hui situé dans la Forêt désenchantée. Après sa défaite, elle fut bannie sur la lune pour mille ans et jura de se venger en amenant, à son retour, une nuit éternelle. C'est l'origine de la prophétie de la Jument sur la Lune. Jument Séléniaque La Jument Séléniaque (Nightmare Moon en version originale) correspond à la version maléfique de la Princesse Luna. De couleurs similaires mais plus sombres, la Jument Séléniaque est équipée d'une armure argentée et est de plus grande taille. Premier antagoniste de la série télévisée, elle est l'élément perturbateur et le fil conducteur des deux premiers épisodes de la première saison. Apparue suite à la célébration du millénaire de la fête du soleil d'été par la Princesse Celestia et les habitants de Poneyville, elle fait disparaître sa rivale et grande sœur tout en annonçant aux poneys assemblés dans la mairie de Poneyville qu'elle les gardera dans une nuit éternelle. Pour faire face à celle qui est désormais l'ennemie publique n°1, Twilight Sparkle et ses amies se mettent en quête des éléments d'équilibre afin de la vaincre. Malgré moult embûches tendues par la Jument Séléniaque, celle-ci est finalement défaite par les éléments d'équilibre au terme d'un combat dans le même château qui l'avait vue affronter la Princesse Celestia. Redevenue la Princesse Luna et craintive quant à son sort, elle accepte la proposition de sa sœur de la rejoindre pour régner à nouveau sur Equestria à ses côtés. Malgré la défaite et la disparition de la Jument Séléniaque, elle reste toujours une source de peur pour les poneys. Dans l'épisode Le Festival du cauchemar, en déplacement à Poneyville pour la nuit du cauchemar tirée du folklore entourant la peur de la Jument Séléniaque, Luna terrorise malgré elle les poneys présents. Agacée, elle interdit la nuit du Cauchemar mais Twilight Sparkle parvient finalement à l'initier quant aux us sociaux, à améliorer son image, et par la même occasion, à sauver le festival. Ré-intronisation Après la défaite de la Jument Séléniaque, la Princesse Luna assure à nouveau son poste de souveraine aux côtés de sa grande sœur la Princesse Celestia. Cette dernière abandonne alors sa charge du lever et du coucher de la lune, désormais prérogatives de Luna. Contrairement à sa grande sœur, la Princesse de la nuit est généralement absente des épisodes. Ses brèves apparitions se limitent la plupart du temps aux épisodes pilotes dont les événements influent sur le destin d'Equestria, aussi son rang est inférieur à Celestia étant donné qu'elle occupe la seconde place à coté du trône. Pour citer un exemple dans l'épisode Le Royaume de Cristal, on peut voir que sa sœur lui défend d'aller à l'Empire de Cristal. Personnalité La Princesse Luna est très sérieuse dans les situations préoccupantes, mais sait exprimer de la joie quand il le faut. Gravité thumb|L'amusement de Pinkie ne lui plait pas du tout La Princesse Luna, a contrario de sa sœur la Princesse Celestia, est souvent expressive envers les poneys lorsque ces derniers s'égarent. Elle ne manque pas d'afficher son blasement ou encore d'exprimer sa désapprobation lorsque les décisions de sa sœur contreviennent à ses opinions. Dans l'épisode Le Royaume de Cristal, alors que Twilight Sparkle vient d'être informée sur les modalités de son examen portant sur le sauvetage de l'Empire de Cristal, Luna la regarde sévèrement à sa sortie de la salle de trône. Elle exprimait quelques instants auparavant son envie de l'accompagner dans sa tâche, mais n'y est pas autorisée par sa grande sœur. Dans le film Equestria Girls, trompée par Sunset Shimmer sur le saccage de la salle de bal, son homologue humain fournit un regard critique lorsque Sunset Shimmer lui fait des yeux charmeurs pour l'amadouer. Empathie thumb|left|Une embrassade qui ne peut être refusée En qualité de princesse de la nuit, la Princesse Luna a la capacité d'être sensible aux émotions d'autrui. Malgré le fait qu'elle ait été totalement étrangère aux nouvelles mœurs et coutumes lors de son retour à Equestria, elle devient de nouveau sensible après avoir été éduquée aux usages par Twilight Sparkle. Lors de l'épisode Le Festival du cauchemar, alors qu'elle terrifiait les poneys malgré elle, elle finit par s'amuser à leurs jeux ainsi qu'à faire des farces. Elle vengea même les poneys en effrayant Rainbow Dash qui s'amusait à faire peur aux passants. Magie Astronomie et météorologie. Les sœurs royales ont la capacité de commander les astres lunaire et solaire. Le devoir du lever et coucher de la lune échut à Luna et elle s'en assure quotidiennement afin de satisfaire aux cycles de jour et nuit. thumb|Alerte météo de niveau 4 sur Poneyville !La Princesse Luna peut modifier la météo grâce à sa magie. Dans l'épisode Le Festival du cauchemar, en colère contre les habitants de Poneyville qui la craignent au lieu de l'aimer, elle forme un cyclone et se place dans son œil, terrifiant davantage les poneys. Juste un peu plus tôt, elle marque son énervement en créant un éclair. A la fin de l'épisode, suivant les conseils de Twilight Sparkle, elle adopte l'apparence de la Jument Séléniaque et altère à nouveau le ciel pour terrifier les poneys, cette fois-ci pour l'amusement général. Gardienne des nuits et des rêves thumb|left|Luna à la rescousse ! Dans l'épisode Autour du feu de camp, Luna secourt Scootaloo en proie à un cauchemar. La pouliche n'arrivant à s'extirper de son angoisse malgré son réveil, la Princesse Luna s'invite dans ses songes et l'informe de son rôle de veiller sur les rêves des poneys en qualité de princesse de la nuit. Souhaitant l'empêcher de se perdre dans les méandres de ses cauchemars, elle lui explique le devoir de faire face à ses propres peurs afin de les résoudre. Elle se sert de cette capacité dans Les costumes de Sweetie Belle et La marque infernale où elle apparaît respectivement dans les rêves de Sweetie Belle et Apple Bloom. Représentation dans Equestria Girls Dans le film Equestria Girls, la Princesse Luna, poney co-souverain d'Equestria, devient le personnage humain de la proviseur-adjointe Luna du lycée de Canterlot dans le monde des humains. Elle gère notamment la mise en place ainsi que le déroulement du bal de la princesse de l'automne du lycée. La gagnante, élue par les lycéens, se voit remettre une couronne des mains de la proviseur Celestia. Twilight Sparkle, en quête de son élément d'équilibre dérobé par Sunset Shimmer, est contrainte de participer à ce bal afin de récupérer sa couronne. Alors qu'elle devient populaire auprès des différentes communautés d'élèves, elle est calomniée par sa rivale et convoquée devant le vice-proviseur Luna afin de s'expliquer sur le saccage de la salle de bal. Flash Sentry vient dénoncer la cabale et fournit à titre de preuve des photos-montages afin d'innocenter Twilight. Elle est alors graciée par la proviseur-adjointe et remerciée. Au bal, après le décompte des voix, elle assiste la proviseur Celestia en tenant le coffret contenant l'élément. Sa dernière apparition annonce la punition de Sunset Shimmer, défaite par les personnages principaux, à laquelle elle remet une truelle en vue des réparations de la façade du lycée, détruite lors de la confrontation. Dans Rainbow Rocks, elle est sous l'emprise des sirènes. Citations Apparitions *La Magie de l'amitié (partie 1) : sous forme de la Jument Séléniaque, elle est libérée de la lune et arrive à Equestria. *La Magie de l'amitié (partie 2) : la Jument Séléniaque pose des obstacles aux poneys et tente de détruire les éléments d'équilibre ; Luna revient pour la conclusion. *Le Festival du cauchemar *Vive les mariés (partie 1) *Vive les mariés (partie 2) *Le Royaume de Cristal (partie 1) *Le Royaume de Cristal (partie 2) *Autour du feu de camp *La Vraie Twilight *Princesse Twilight (partie 1) *Princesse Twilight (partie 2) *Les costumes de Sweetie Belle *Les Jeux d'Equestria *Le voleur de magie (partie 1) *Le voleur de magie (partie 2) *La marque infernale *Tranche de vie *Princesse Spike *Rêves de princesses *La Quête de l'arc-en-ciel (partie 2) *Le cœur de cristal (partie 1) *Le cœur de cristal (partie 2) *Le nouveau seigneur des dragons *La légende du Feu Chaleureux *Un dangereux retour aux sources (partie 1) *Un dangereux retour aux sources (partie 2) *Le conseil de Celestia *Un problème royal *Le jeu de l’ombre (partie 1) *Le jeu de l’ombre (partie 2) *Des princesses et des planches *L’ultime attaque (partie 1) *L'ultime attaque (partie 2) *Le meilleur cadeau du monde *Equestria Girls *Rainbow Rocks *Les Jeux de l'Amitié - Friendship Games *La Légende d'Everfree *My Little Pony : Le Film *Saga de Sunset Shimmer Galerie Princess Celestia offers her friendship to Princess Luna S01E02.png Princesse Luna v1.png Princesse Luna v2.png Celestia and Luna depicted on stain glass defeating Discord S02E01.png Princess Luna reveals herself S2E04.png Luna et Applejack S02E04.png Celestia et Luna envoient Twilight dans l'Empire (S03E01).png Celestia et Luna discutent de l'avenir de Twilight (S03E01).png Celestia et Luna banissent Sombra sous les glaces (S03E01).png Générique (Celestia et Luna regardent le photo).png Celestia et Luna S04E02.png Twilight, Celestia, Luna, and Cadance on the balcony S4E25.png Luna dubitative.png Luna victorieuse.png Luna joyeuse.png Princesse Luna humaine.png luna.png received_302529776806625.jpeg en:Princess Luna pt:Princesa Luna Catégorie:Personnages féminins Catégorie:Licornes ailées Catégorie:Royauté Catégorie:Personnages secondaires Catégorie:Familiers de Canterlot Catégorie:Licornes Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages d'Equestria Girls Catégorie:Alicorne Catégorie:Antagonistes reformées Catégorie:Antagonistes Catégorie:Poneys